Nightmare
by Flissy27
Summary: When Daphne finds a badly injured girl she offers to help but not all is what it seems
1. Chapter 1

NIGHTMARE

Daphne was cleaning up in Frasier's apartment as she was going to the lift she notice a girl she was holding her tummy in agony Daphne: you alright? The girl looked up her face was red from crying Daphne: what happened to you? Harvest: she punched me! Daphne gasped who could punch a young girl? Daphne: who punched you? Said Daphne Harvest: This girl called Faye she hates me and I just caught her with my sister's boyfriend and then we argued and then she punched me!

Daphne could not believe what she was hearing another girl attacking another girl over some boy!

Daphne: look come on in can't leave you here can we Daphne smiled she wanted to help Harvest Harvest: Iam sorry for this Daphne smiled again Daphne: nonsense Said Daphne Daphne: come and sit down over here let me get some ice for that tummy Harvest was grateful but she was still very scared what if Faye found her and hurt her more! Daphne: there you go how you feeling? Harvest: iam fine thanks don't tell Faye I was crying she's evil very evil if she wants something she will take it no questions asked stay away from her! Daphne was shocked she had never seen anyone so scared Daphne: erm I don't mean to pry but what does this girl look like then I could be on my guard Harvest hesitated she was worried Faye might get her Harvest: listen stay away from number 97 she lives in this apartment keep away from that number Daphne: yes but what does she look like? Harvest signed Harvest: ok she has long blonde hair wears a blue dress with a pink on it and white boots Harvest: please stay away from her please! Daphne hugged Harvest her face was white like snow and she was shaking with fear Daphne had an idea she would have to run it by Frasier first though but it might help Harvest Daphne: look dry you're eyes i was think now bear with me here i think you should stay here for a while just until you calm down and you get better i think you sholud call the police about Faye! Harvest looked shocked Harvest: are you mad can you imagine what she would do to be if she found out i grassed on her i might as well be dead!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from chapter 1 Nightmare

Daphne went to make Harvest a cup of tea suddenly there was a knock on the door " Daphne: ill get it Leesa: where is she? Daphne: who Leesa: my sister!

Daphne: oh! Daphne looked a bit confused Daphne: hello iam Daphne want a cup of tea?

Leesa looked at Daphne then turned to look at her sister Leesa: how did you get those bruises Harvest? Harvest: Faye punched me Daphne been looking after me Leesa: really! Daphne began to get a little defensive Daphne: excuse me i've been looking after you're sister for about 2 hours now when I found her she was in agony! Leesa looked at harvest Leesa: this true? Harvest: omg of course it is omg Leesa Faye punched me she's evil don't you dare blame Daphne! Leesa looked at Daphne and Harvest she could't believe Faye could of hit her sister she was fuming Harvest: listen I think we should go come on Leesa I need to check on my cats Leesa: she has 28 cats can you believe that! Daphne: wow thats a lot of cats Leesa: yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

Part three nightmare

As Leesa and Harvest exit out of the Crane's apartment...

Leesa: if you ever go near that girl again you're dead right?!

Harvest: she was just helping me!

Leesa: I don't care if she blabs to Faye we are dead!

Meanwhile Daphne was on the phone to Niles...

Daphne: oh Niles iam worried about this girl who lives in the same apartment as we do what should I do?

Niles: look Daphne just don't get involved

Daphne: but she punched another girl in her stomach iam not ignoring that no way!

Niles: Daphne you can't help everyone!

Daphne: she's only 18 iam not turning my back on her you can't make me!

Daphne hangs up the phone and goes looking for Harvest after a while of walking down the corridors she comes to this door she heard a lot of shouting...

Leesa: next time you have something to say about Harvest use you're gob instead of you're fists!

Faye: I can do what I want iam the bitch around here and Who's this Daphne chick!

Leesa: just some nosy neighbour!

Faye: keep her away from Harvest

Just then Faye and Leesa heard a noise coming from outside the door...

Leesa: who's there?

Daphne: hello?

Faye: well well well if it isn't the nosy neighbour!


End file.
